


Naegi Did A Naughty

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naegi's getting reported to the pope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naegi Did A Naughty

hagrue snifed th air. burgr? no/ meat? NO no. IT WAZ HIS PAL NAEGII?! YA! hgakure skipped towad teh small brown dude. "he nagi sup? eyah? rihgt? sup." nogi flared his nostiril hagakrue. "hagakuer we need to talk,... about tomi..." "togma? y?" harakur reply confuse? "he iz my lovly wife? right? yeah?" noggin hsook his noggin. "not anymoe.. he was mordred..." hagakur starte cryting. a lot. his tea poold in his eylid and rolld down his chek like a rollerblad. "y" is al he could cough out. "Y" he sobeed. little did him knew./. toaMI WAS PERFECTL Y FINE? nagei was totlaly in the LOVES wit togma. togam dint rly care who he ws smanging aslong as they wre a HOTTIE like him. so nahi got hte plan... i will PERTEND TOGAN IS DED~~! nad den he'll steal hin away from hakrue. ti was a flawlwss plan bc hakgaure is dumb likw a toilet. hagak was so s ad and he jsut wantd sum time 3 gish alone in the lake. nage let him go gfish. whilst he fished nao decid to go checkk up on th togami. "hey baby snookum snooki poo" naga sed, strutting in woring stripper heels nd a bkini. tgoami seductivly whisper "ooo u touch my tralalal. ooooh my ding ding dong." theys tarted doing the doo and den hile togami kssed nogis neck he pull out a NIFE. HE STAB nage. a LOT. naegi dye that nite. toadmi grined evily. "firs i kill hagkure... DEN TH ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" ... to be continued?


End file.
